UTI: Under the Influence
by Azena Kira
Summary: Sano x Mizuki. A night of drinking in their room ends up leading to unconcealed feelings and secrets.
1. UTI: Under The Influence

UTI: Under the Influence**  
Azena Kira**

**Rating: **M, contains sexual content  
**Pairing: **Izumi Sano / Mizuki Ashiya  
**Extended Chapter Summary: **A night of drinking in their room ends up leading to unconcealed feelings and secrets.**  
Publish Date: **12.3o.o8  
**ONE-SHOT STATUS: **Will most likely NOT be continued... But there's a slight possibility it will.**  
**

**--  
**

"_When Sano gets drunk… He __**kisses**__ everybody."_

And today, that lucky person happened to be Mizuki, seeing as she was the only one in the room.

She glanced over at his cup that was supposed to have water… But it turned out to be sake. She looked back at Sano just in time for his lips to catch hers and she froze.

Her eyes widened as her face flushed. She didn't know what to do… He suddenly pulled away and she glanced up at him. Mizuki wanted to hit him… But for some reason, couldn't find the strength to. She looked down noticing that his hands were on top of hers so she couldn't hit him.

"S-Sano?" She managed to get out right before he kissed her again. She found it very hard to even think of resisting him as he pulled her closer.

"Mizuki…"

She gulped hearing his voice in her ear, "Y-yeah Sano?"

"I'm going to make love to you." He managed to say with a straight face, thanks to the alcohol.

Her face reddened, "You're WHAT?! Sano, I'm a guy remem-"

"No." He kissed her again, managing to get them over to a bed and kissing her deeper.

Mizuki couldn't think straight. What'd he mean by no? He didn't remember or..? Her eyes widened as he pulled back. She gasped as he undid her shirt.

He unzipped the vest quickly and placed a hand on her right breast. He stared passionately into her eyes, "You're a girl."

She moaned softly as he massaged her breast, "S-Sano… How'd you know? Did you tel anyo- wait! W-We can't do this! You're drunk!"

"I may be drunk…" He said as he slipped his hand down to her waistband, "But if I wasn't I probably wouldn't have the courage to tell you I love you, let alone do this."

She gasped and arched against his hand as it slipped between her pants and underwear, against her warm spot. She moaned softly as he rubbed her. "S-Sano… I…" She sighed, giving in, "Fine, we can do this, just don't tell anyone."

He nodded as he kissed her deeply. During the kiss, he removed his hand and slid her pants off.

Mizuki gasped softly at the sudden cold rush hit her legs. She frowned slightly glancing up at him as he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Mizuki?" Sano questioned.

Suddenly he felt Mizuki's hands undoing his belt and he gasped softly. He heard a swish as they hit the ground and he stepped out of them. His gaze met hers again.

"It's awkward if I'm the only one naked you know." She said, blushing at the bulge in his boxers.

Sano grinned slightly, "Of course." He said as he removed his shirt, "Mizuki…" His hand started to go towards her underwear and she blushed deeper, "I want you to enjoy this."

She found herself moaning as he massaged her again. Who knew Sano could be so good at it. She could already feel herself getting wet. "S-Sano…"

He stripped off what remained of her vest and slipped a finger in the side of her underwear. He grinned slightly as he watched her gasp. "You're wet."

"No duh…" She panted, "I… I want…" Her face flushed more, unable to say it.

Sano removed his boxers, as Mizuki's face flushed yet again. She couldn't believe she was really doing this with her idle.

He removed her underwear and positioned himself between her legs, "You ready?" He asked as he leaned over until their faces were an inch apart.

"Honestly, no… But my body wants it, and my heart wants you." She said, the alcohol affecting her a little as well.

He blushed slightly as he ran his length along her clit. They both moaned as Sano leaned down to kiss her.

He slid his length down towards her entrance, shaking slightly with adrenaline. He moaned as he entered her.

Mizuki gasped at the slight pain, but it faded quickly. She gave Sano a slight nod, instructing him that she was alright and he could continue.

He nodded in return and kissed her deeply as he started to move. She moaned almost every time.

He sped up as they both began panting and he moaned loudly.

Mizuki gasped and arched against him as she felt the heat inside her body rising. She moaned his name loudly as she reached her climax a few seconds later.

Sano gasped as Mizuki tightened around him. He pumped faster until he climaxed as well, falling on top of her afterwards.

They were both still panting.

"Sano..?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"We should… Um… Do that again sometime." Her face flushed at the comment.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Agreed."


	2. Extended Edition Notice

**Important Notice: Story Remade**

Hey all, important notice here. I remade this story on 10.7.11!

The new version is more detailed, so you've been warned... I'm keeping this one up for those that might prefer it.

The new version can be found on my profile under the title **"UTI: Under The Influence (Extended Edition)"**


End file.
